Nocturn
First appearing in "Frightmare," Nocturne is the ghost of sleep and dreaming; he and his army of Sleep Walkers made the entire citizenry of Amity Park fall into a deep slumber, slipping a metal helmet on each person's head (shocking anyone who tries to take it off), to absorb their dream energy (according to him, good dreams are the kind that produce oneiric energy; nightmares produce none whatsoever), increase his power, and become all-powerful. His hideout is in the local Mattress Factory near the harbor of Amity Park, the giant antennae on top absorbing the dream energy of everyone in the city and possibly the whole world. Danny Phantom defeated him in his dream with the help of Tucker,Sam and Jazz (Danny's sister). Character History & Appearance Even when weakened Nocturne is a very tall ghost, clearly over 7 ft, (although he can grow and shrink at will), his body looks like the night sky, bright black with shining dots in it like stars, his head is an oval shape with a point at the bottom, he has two curved purple goat like horns on the side of his head, his eyes are red amd he has a slightly curved hair line scar alone the side of his face, going through his right eye. His front teeth are pointed like Vlad's, he also has a small purple beard and for legs, he has tentacles, similiar to an octopus. Danny first met Nocturne at some point before the start of "Frightmare" as he vaguely remebered fighting him and we see a flash back of it, after Nocturne defeated Danny he had his Sleepwalkers throw him into the ghost zone, and then went about putting the rest of the town to sleep with the help of his Sleepwalkers, Danny meets him again at Vlad's mansion, after being captured by his Sleepwalkers, He took Danny down to Vlad's lab, planning to throw him into the Ghost Zone again, introducing himself and telling him his plan. He explains he travels from town to to town "harvesting" the energy from dreams. Danny breaks free and a fight begins between him and Danny. With the help of his Sleepwalkers, after close fight, Danny manages to freeze, then shatter them, draining a good portion of his energy. Danny then leaves to stop his Sleepwalkers, unaware Nocturne has reformed. Nocturne then teleports to his base. Danny figures out that the only way to take the helmet off is to turn the dream into a nightmare, or to startle them awake. In Sam's dream, he and Sam were about to kiss until he woke her up. He notices that her dream is exactly like his. Danny then woke Jazz by overshadowing her- he subsequently startled Tucker out of his dream of being a billionaire- involved with Star- by asking why he was Tucker's janitor, and shocked Sam and Jazz into consciousness by having their dreams include Dash as their boyfriend/husband respectively-, and tracked Nocturne to his hideout, where he was asleep in a chamber to gain more dream energy. Danny and Sam then went to face Nocturne in his dream. Inside Nocturne’s dream, he is already powerful, meaning that Danny and Sam's attempts to stop him accomplish little due to his power level. Tucker however saves the day by jamming the antennae’s frequency, stopping the flow of dreams and weakening Nocturne enough for him to wake up. Without the dreams of humans to provide him with energy, he seems to run out of power relatively quickly, which is why he relies on his Sleep Walkers to do most of his fighting for him. (Like Undergrowth, the Sleep Walkers are almost immune to damage with their incredible abilities to regenerate.) He is then easily defeated and sucked into a Fenton Thermos by Tucker (although he was hit by it from behind). Nocturne makes a final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". Seen only in a few frames, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality Nocturne desires to be the most powerful ghost in the world (similar to other ghosts in "Danny Phantom"), using dream energy to get set power. Possessing a somewhat mysterious yet debonair air in many respects. Powers Despite his title, Nocturne is a rather weak ghost on his own. He makes up for this with his various abilities. When full of dream energy he is a very powerful ghost (rivaled with Vortex, Undergrowth and Dark Danny) besides of gaining many great powers, several to do with sleep and dreams. #'Dream Manipulation': Nocturne is the "ghost" of sleep who controls people's dreams and the dream world. While in a dream, he is virtually all powerful. If faced he is unbeatable, provided he still has his power source. #'Dream Energy Absorbtion': He drains the sweet dream energy from humans to make himself more powerful than anyone in the waking world; he refers to this as "harvesting" since he believes "stealing" is too ugly of a word to use. The more people that are dreaming and producing oneiric energy, the stronger he becomes. Using special helmets that can sap the oneiric energy out of a person when he or she is dreaming peacefully, to channel the energy into him. His powers depended on this energy. Without it, all his powers decrease to the point of nonexistance. #'Induced sleeping': Nocturne is able to send beings to sleep, by expeling a sort of light blue dust or mist from his hands. #'Summoning Sleepwalkers': While powerful, he can summon ghost minions called Sleepwalkers. #'Teleportation': He was seen teleporting over short to large distances. #'Regeneration': Like Undergrowth, he can regenerate himself whenever a part of his body is injured or removed. During his first battle with Danny, Nocturne was frozen and shatered to pieces, but he just regenerated from the air. #'Omniscience of Dreams': He knows what everyone dreams about or has dreamed about, although possibly not all at once. #'Ghost Rays': His rays are bright blue in colour, and as such are very powerful. #'Telekinesis': Nocturne can call objects too and away from him. #'Flight': Standard ghost power. #'Size changing': The more powerful he gets, the larger he gets. He can also control his size like undergrowth. #'Superhuman strength': Even when weakened his strength was incredible. #'''Superhuman Durability: '''He barely reacts to pain and survives multiple times unharmed. Even after being sliced in half, he only smiled and then regenerated. Weaknesses His only weakness is to drain strength from him, thereby weakening himself. He loves seeing people fast asleep. Trivia On a side note, he appears somewhat similar in style (at least his head does, with the exception that Nocturne has horns instead of a jester cap) to NiGHTS and Reala, two characters in Sega's "NiGHTS" video game series (i.e., all three have large eyes, pale faces, and a jester-like cap. NiGHTS's cap is purple, just like Nocturne's. Reala has pointed teeth and purple lips, like Nocturne.) In some aspects, he resembles the Sandman, as he puts people to sleep and sprinkles sand on their eyes, yet Nocturne puts them to sleep and puts a helmet on their heads instead. Like Clockwork, Nocturne has a scar on the right side of his face (or right when we see him eye to eye) which could represent that both are ghost who were created in the early years of the ghost zone. "Noturne" (drived from the Latin "nocturnus") refers to works of art involving night (usually a piano composition). The word has been used as a name for villians or creepy/questionable places in several other works of fiction. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts